


Edit: The Water Beneath You

by randomkiwibirds



Series: Good Omens [6]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Graphic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-13
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-30 02:00:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21420343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomkiwibirds/pseuds/randomkiwibirds
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1402738
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Edit: The Water Beneath You

[reblog](http://bit.ly/33Qp6r2) || [deviantART ](https://www.deviantart.com/randomkiwibirds/art/The-Water-Beneath-You-820161126)

-comments are appreciated

-please no reposting without my expressed written permission

[website](http://www.lostintimegraphics.com/) || [deviantART](http://randomkiwibirds.deviantart.com/) || [tumblr](http://randomkiwibirds.tumblr.com/) || [livejournal](http://randomkiwibirds.livejournal.com/)


End file.
